Big Time Girl Drama
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Big Time Rush is vacationing in the Hamptons. They meet Maggie, a red-head who attracts the attention of Kendall, James and Carlos. Will she end up with any of them, or will it be a Big Time Bust?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I absolutely love, love, love Big Time Rush. The guys are amazingly cute. I don't like Jo, though. So I made up Maggie. Hope you all like it. Oh, go read my sister's story. It's on my profile and its called "Nate Has All the Luck"

* * *

The Hamptons were amazing. The beach was gorgeous. The water was blue and completely calm. The sand was—

"HOT! OW! OWOWOWOW! MY FEEEETTTT!" Logan yelped as he hopped from foot to foot, trying to make it down to the water. His three best friends, Kendall, James, and Carlos, laughed as they watched Logan throw down his beach gear and sprint to the water. The members of Big Time Rush set up their chairs and Kendall pushed an umbrella into the ground. Logan came limping up from the water,

"Why would no one warn me about the lava that these people are trying to pass off as sand?" he asked as he sat down in his seat. The boys laughed and Carlos said,

"It was really funny watching you run and scream like a girl." Logan rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically,

'Hah. Hah. Hah. You guys are so funny." Kendall leaned back on his chair and slid his sunglasses over his eyes. He stretched out and said,

"Gustavo has such a nice beach house. Thank God we got the album done when we did. I'm looking forward to re-" His sentence was cut off when a small, pink rubber ball hit him in the forehead.

"OWWWWW! What was that?" Kendall sat up as James handed him the ball. He then pointed to a girl who was running over to them.

"I think it belongs to her." All four boys smiled as she ran up to them. The girl had long dark red hair pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a navy blue plaid bikini. She bit her lip,

"Ohmigod. I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Kendall lifted his empty hand up and said,

"It's no problem. I'm okay." The girl sighed.

"Good. I was playing catch with my cousin. I threw the ball a little bit too far I guess?" James shook his head,

"Nah, we like it when one of us gets hit. It provided entertainment." The girl giggled along with Carlos, Logan and James. Kendall laughed,

"Thanks guys. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Kendall. This is James, Logan and Carlos. "He said as he pointed to each of the guys as he said their names. The girl nodded,

"Nice to meet you guys. I love your music. I'm Margaret, but everyone calls me Maggie." Maggie laughed. A boy about 9 or 10 came over to them.

"Maaaggggiiiieeee!" He whined, " are we gonna play or not? Stop talking to your boyfriend." Maggie looked over at the band.

"Sorry, that's my cousin. He's a little bit impatient and embarrassing. Um, could I have the ball back?" She asked Kendall, who had been holding it this whole time. The unofficial leader of the band shook his head,

"Oh yeah, sorry. Here you go." He said as he tossed the ball at Maggie. She smiled and hurried off after her cousin. Suddenly, Maggie turned around,

"Hey maybe we could hang out some time? The five of us?" Simultaneously all four boys shouted,

"YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody, I know Big Time Rush is not exactly a super popular show to be writing about, but I would totallty love it if people who are reading take like a few seconds to give me some feedback and toi tell me if you like it. Thanks :) I really do hope you all are enjoying the story.

* * *

As soon as Maggie got back to her chair, her older sister and cousin pounced on her.

"Well? What happened? We saw how cute those guys are. Tell us what happened." Emily, her 19-year-old cousin, demanded. Maggie rolled her eyes and tossed the pink, rubber ball to Jack, her 9-year-old cousin, who ran off after his older brother and initiated a game of catch.

"It was nothing. I hit the blond one in the forehead and he was really nice about it. So I suggested that we hang out sometime." Emily and Sasha, Maggie's older sister, squealed. Maggie's eyes widened,

"Shut up! Why are you so loud? It's not a big deal." Sasha smiled and patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Sweetie, the blond one was looking at you and as a matter of fact, he still is." Maggie rolled her eyes again and shook her head, determined not to turn and see if Kendall really was looking at her.

"I don't know why you guys are so insistent on this. I just made a couple of new friends." Emily and Sasha shared a look. Emily said,

"Sure, we'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, all four boys continued to watch Maggie as she talked with two other girls, only 15 feet away from where the band had dropped their gear. Carlos spoke up first,

"She's HOT!" James seconded the statement. Logan quickly agreed with the other two. Kendall looked thoughtful.

"You know we can't really start anything with her. She probably lives here and none of us would ever really see her. Plus if both of you like her," He looked pointedly at James and Carlos, "Then neither one of you can do anything. Gustavo would kill us if we fought over a girl." James and Carlos looked at him. James shook his head,

"I don't think so. We just let her pick who she likes best. And obviously, that will be me. I mean how do you resist this face?" He said as he wiggled his fingers in front of his face. There was a simultaneous eye roll and Kendall sighed,

"No, I'm serious. Gustavo will kill us. So we're all just friends, agreed?" James and Carlos reluctantly agreed. Logan leaned back, thankful that he sort of had a girlfriend in Camille so that way he wouldn't be killed by Gustavo.

"Good," Kendall said, "Now, I'm going to go over and get Maggie's number so we can hang out with her." Kendall stood up and Carlos and James practically tackled him to the ground. Logan just sat and watched from his chair. Carlos said,

"No way! If anyone is going, it's gonna be me." James shouted,

"Uh no! I'm going." By the time the boys stopped fighting, they realized that Maggie was sitting in Kendall's chair. She was laughing.

"Hi guys, I realized I had no way of texting you, so I came over to get your numbers." She waved her phone in the air. Big Time Rush sat on the sand and rattled off their cell phone numbers. Maggie jumped out of the chair and began walking back to her family. She called over her shoulder,

"I'll call you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody. I hope you're all enjoying this story {even if no one leaves me any reviews :)} I just wanted everyone to know, I'm going on vacation for a week, so theyre will be no reviews for anything untill next Saturday at the earliest. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I hope that someone will leave me a review.

* * *

Maggie and the guys hung out every day for a week and a half. Kendall decided that he wanted to learn how to surf. He and Carlos hired a guy to teach them and Maggie joined in. James passed; he wasn't really ready to get smashed up by the ocean. Logan was really, really not ready to have his spine snapped in a surf board accident. So Maggie found herself sandwiched in between Carlos and Kendall while floating on a surfboard.

"So, have either of you ever done this before?" Maggie had a nervous edge to her voice. Kendall shook his head,

"Nah, I've always wanted to try, though. Does that count?" He grinned, knowing that it didn't. Maggie shook her head.

"NO! Can I back out of this?" Carlos shook his head.

"Nope, once you're in you're in."Their instructor, Chris, prepared them for the upcoming wave and the three 16-year-olds rode the wave in. Maggie screamed the whole ride in while Kendall and Carlos laughed like idiots. Then as they were almost at the shore, Kendall hit a rock and flipped off his board. As soon as they could, Maggie and Carlos unstrapped themselves and ran to Kendall. The water wasn't that deep where he had fallen and he was sitting up. Maggie knelt down next to him. She patted his cheeks.

"Kendall! Kendall! Talk to us!" Kendall shook his head and tried to stand up while saying,

"I'm fine. I just got a little bump." He stood up and fell right back down. Carlos rushed to catch him before he hit his head. Kendall shook them off.

"I'm fine. I just need to get my balance back." Maggie shook her head and kept her hands firmly on Kendall's shoulders.

"No, you need to just come slowly up to the beach and you are going to the hospital. You completely wiped out and it looked like you hit your head hard." Maggie ran up to her beach bag and called an ambulance. She and Carlos carefully helped Kendall up onto the sand. The sirens could be heard and soon enough they had Kendall on a gurney and were checking his reflexes. The EMT's deemed him perfectly fine. Maggie called her sister to come pick them up. When Kendall protested, Maggie explained that it was a long walk back to the house and Kendall was not going to be able to make it. Sasha pulled up five minutes later and Carlos and Maggie carefully loaded Kendall into the backseat. Sasha drove to Gustavo's mansion using the directions Carlos gave her and dropped the two boys off. She pealed out of the drive way before Maggie could even say good-bye.

"Um, Sash, am I not allowed to say good-bye anymore?" Sasha turned to her sister at a red light.

"Look, I was in the middle of making dinner. I had to come get you and your friends, so now it's probably ruined." Maggie frowned at her sister and shot off a quick text to make sure Kendall was okay. His positive answer ten seconds later made Maggie smile. She was really glad, the beach would've been so boring without Kendall. Maggie wwasn't sure, but she thought she might have feelings for Kendall Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, I hope people are still reading this. If you are enjoy!

* * *

The next three days after Kendall's accident were pretty lonely for the guys. Maggie had texted them saying she was so sick and her mom wouldn't let her out of her bed. Finally on Friday, Kendall spotted Maggie's dark red hair and the guys hurried over and unfolded their chairs right next to hers and sat down. Maggie smiled,

"Hey guys. How's the beach been? I missed it." Logan smiled back at her,

"Don't worry about it. The beach has been decent, but the ocean was like 4 degrees yesterday. How are you feeling though?"

"Better now, but I couldn't get out of bed the past three days." Maggie rolled her eyes, "My mom's been force feeding me chicken soup in the middle of July."

Kendall smiled, "We're glad. I missed getting hit in the head with rubber, bouncy balls." Maggie laughed. She pulled off her T-shirt and suggested a round of Marco Polo. Carlos and Kendall were the first two up and James wasn't far behind them. Logan finished rubbing in sunscreen on his arms and ran after them. The ocean was calm and blue. The temperature was perfect and the five of them stayed in the ocean for over an hour. As soon as they had gotten out of the Atlantic and dried off, Maggie suggested a game of running bases. Maggie and Kendall drew boundary lines and Kendall and Carlos became the catchers. Some of the other beach goers glared at the noisy teenagers, but said nothing.

The quintet played running bases until Maggie's knees buckled under her and Carlos caught her. The guys surrounded her and she waved them off saying,

"I'm fine. I guess I'm not completely cured. I just need to sit down for a minute." They sat down and James handed her a water bottle, which she took with a grateful smile. Each of the guys pulled out a magazine and Maggie grabbed her copy of Tween Beat. James scowled at the sight of Dak Zevon on the cover. The quiet was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. The chorus of "Big Time Rush" almost overpowered the other beach sounds. Maggie laughed as the guys looked at her.

"It's catchy." She defended herself and picked up the phone.

"Hi mom… Yeah, I'm at the beach… Mom I'm fine…I've been drinking water…I guess…do I really have too?...Fine Mom, I'll be home in like five minutes." Maggie hung up and began throwing her things into the canvas beach bag next to her chair. Kendall passed her a can of Neutrogena sunscreen and asked, "What's going on?"

Maggie groaned and accepted the water bottle Logan handed her.

"My mom wants me home because I'm not 100% yet. Sorry guys. I had a great time though. Why don't we meet up tonight? The Shack is open late. Meet me there at 9? Text me if you can't make it." Maggie rushed off before any of the guys could say anything. James flopped back in his chair.

"She talks really fast. I didn't understand half of what she just said." The guys smiled and turned back to their magazines, except Kendall. He stayed turned around, watching Maggie climb onto her bike.

"Yeah," he said distractedly, "She does talk fast. So we're going tonight, right?" Everyone nodded and turned back to their magazines. Suddenly Kendall's iPhone began to ring. Kendall answered and had to hold the phone an inch away from his ear, so Gustavo wouldn't blow his eardrums out.

"MONKEY-DOG! WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS?" Then Kendall could hear Kelly in the background telling Gustavo to stop screaming. Gustavo's screams attracted the attention of the other three guys. Kendall tried to talk over Gustavo.

"Gustavo, Gustavo. We were just hanging out at the beach. It's nothing serious." Gustavo shouted,

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DISTRACTED BY GIRLS! YOUR ALBUM IS COMING OUT SOON!" And with that, he hung up. Carlos looked nervous. He said,

"Does he have spies or something?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Gustavo can't know about Maggie because none of us are dating her." James looked at his friends,

"Not yet, anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody! How's the summer going, or winter if you're in the southern hemisphere. I hope you all are enjoying the story and please, please, please review. It would mean a lot to me. :)

* * *

Maggie was sitting with Emily and Sasha on her front porch later that night when Carlos walked up the sidewalk. Sasha grinned and said,

"Hi, you were in the car when I picked you up from the beach the other day, right? I'm Maggie's older sister, Sasha." Carlos waved and said hi. Maggie jumped off of the arm chair and said,

"Hey Carlos. Um…what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you guys later?" Carlos shook his head and put his helmet on.

"Uh yeah the rest of the guys will be at the Shack at 9, but I wanted to talk to you. Can we talk?" Maggie walked off the deck.

"Yeah Carlos, what's up?" Carlos leaned against her neighbor's porch.

"Um…I just wanted to say that I think we would be good together. I mean, would you want to go out sometime? Just the two of us?" Maggie gave a lopsided half smile that reminded Carlos of Kendall. She ran a hand through her damp hair and didn't say anything. Carlos shook his head,

"I know, this was stupid. You probably have a boyfriend or something." He began to walk away and Maggie reached out to grab his arm.

"Carlos, it's not that. I, just, I really like you, but…um, my parents are really strict about who I date. I would have to ask them." Carlos grinned,

"That's great. I guess I'll see you later then?" She looked down and mumbled, "I guess." Carlos waved good-bye to Sasha and Emily and began walking back to Gustavo's summer house. Maggie slumped herself on the couch and put a pillow over her head. Sasha leaned over and pulled the pillow off.

"So…who was that?" Maggie sat up and said,

"That's Carlos. He just said that he wants to go out with me. I have to go meet him and the guys at the Shack in an hour and a half." Emily and Sasha frowned. Emily bit her thumbnail,

"So why are you so upset?" Maggie groaned.

"I don't like Carlos like that! I really like Kendall. I can't be the girl that causes Big Time Rush to have a huge fight and break up!" Sasha put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Mag, you have to let the guys know how you feel. If you like Kendall, you're going to have to tell him. Plus, we're going back home soon. Why don't you do it tonight?" Maggie leaned her head on Sasha's shoulder.

" I guess. I just don't want to hurt anyone." Emily patted her knee.

"Hopefully, you won't. Maybe Carlos will understand."

Maggie sighed, "I hope so." Then she stood up and ran inside to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody,I can't believe summer's almost over. I hope people are still reading this and if you are... Enjoyyy!

* * *

Maggie kicked the stand down on her bike and straightened her T-shirt. She quickly pulled the ponytail holder out of her knotted red hair and tried to comb the tangles out. Kendall had texted her and said they were saving a table towards the back. She found them relatively easily and sat down at the empty seat in between Carlos and Kendall. She made a huge effort to smile. Each of the guys ordered a coke and Maggie got an iced tea. She took a sip and said,

"So what's it like being rock stars?" The guys laughed. Logan said,

"We are so not rock stars. We haven't even dropped our first album." Maggie smiled at him,

"Doesn't matter. I'm willing to bet that you guys have like flocks of girls following you around."James grinned.

"Yeah, they're all for me." This got eye rolls form the band and a giggle from Maggie. Music began playing and Maggie stood up.

"I love this song. Someone dance with me, please."All four boys stood up and they began dancing. She started off with James and was shuffled around until she ended up with Kendall. He grinned down at her,

"Hi." She smiled up.

"Hi. I have to tell you something." Kendall nodded, giving her the go ahead to talk. Maggie swallowed and began,

"You should know, Carlos asked me out before." Kendall frowned and was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"I said I'd have to ask my parents, but that's a lie. I don't like Carlos in that way. I like you though." She looked up into Kendall's face, trying to gauge his reaction. His face remained still for a second and then he grinned.

"Good, because I like you." Maggie grinned. Then Carlos cut in.

"Hey, did you ask your parents?" he asked, bobbing his head back and forth to the music. Maggie looked away and shook her head.

"Carlos, I have to tell you something. My parents aren't as strict as I said they were. I only said that so I could have an excuse to think about what you said. The thing is, I don't like you that way. I think of you like a friend. I really wish I didn't because you're a great guy, but I like Kendall. I really, really, really hope you don't hate me or him because I will definitely not see him if this would break up the band." She and Carlos stood in the middle of the dance floor for a minute until Carlos said,

"I don't hate you Maggie. I don't hate Kendall either. I think we can still be friends though. There are a couple of girls back in L.A who are pretty cute though." Carlos grinned and gave Maggie a hug. She hugged him back.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I'm glad you don't hate me." Carlos danced away to find another girl and Kendall took his place.

"So, what'd you tell him?" Maggie smiled and patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I told him the truth. He's okay. Plus, he found someone else to dance with tonight." Maggie nodded her head in the direction of Carlos, who was dancing with a brunette. Kendall laughed,

"You know, Gustavo's gonna kill me. He literally called right after you left the beach today and told us not to get distracted with girls." Maggie laughed,

"Well, that's shot." She glanced down at her watch and jumped, "Geez, it's 11. My mom's gonna kill me. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the guys 'bye for me." She hugged Kendall quickly and ran off. Kendall watched her and laughed, because she had a tendency to run off while they were talking.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey sorry if people were reading this and witing for me to update. Here's the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Maggie began texting Kendall when she got home and didn't end their conversation until well after four o'clock in the morning. Emily and Sasha dragged the 16-year-old out of bed and down to the beach at 10. Kendall and the guys were already there. Logan and Carlos grinned and waved at Maggie and her sister and cousin. Kendall yawned, which Maggie took to mean that he had enjoyed their conversation. James was pouting in his chair with his arms crossed. Maggie unfolded her chair in between James and Kendall. She turned to James.

"Hey, what's up?" James turned to her.

"You do realize that I am clearly the best looking guy in Big Time Rush. Why Kendall? Why not me?" Maggie laughed along with Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"James, you deserve someone much prettier than me. I am sure there are some really pretty girls back in L.A. for you. You should focus on them." James nodded,

"There are some hot girls in L.A. I did like you, too bad I'm so good looking." Kendall rolled his eyes and Logan shook his head. Maggie stood up.

"The water is perfect and we all need to go in. I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to make sure I have an amazing last day." Kendall frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where are you going Mags? Back home?" She nodded,

"Yeah, but you'll never guess where I live." Her lopsided smile matched Kendall's. He pretended to think for a minute, then said,

"Let me take a wild guess. L.A.?" Maggie nodded.

"I live about half a mile away from Rocque Records." Kendall pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "YES!" Maggie laughed and ran off into the water where Logan, James, Carlos, Emily and Sasha were waiting, Kendall wasn't that far behind. By the time the couple reached the water, their friends were waiting to splash them and invite them to join in the fun. Their last day really was amazing. And when Big Time Rush got back to Los Angeles, Maggie was waiting to start the fun.


End file.
